Future Endevers: Book 1
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: A series of differnt stories. What would happen when Angel and Special Unit: 2 world come together?
1. Welcome To the Jungle

Title: Future Endevers  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Angel/ Special Unit: 2  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: http://hometown.aol.com/xxenmakonekoxx  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no shows mentioned in any of my fics, where have you been?  
  
Jonathan: So the only people who can see him are children...   
Nick: ... And me. [looks at Kate] I thought I'd make the joke before anyone else does.   
Kate: Nice defensive maneuver...   
-From the episode "The Invisible"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Note: I'll move from view to view. *shrugs* some of my best work has been done that way!)  
  
  
She stepped through the hotel and looked around for someone. It was a pretty good looking hotel  
from what she could tell by. She really wanted to find out where her little sister was. Having to deal with one  
of them in the mist of staying with her was one thing, but her Cordy was able to put up a life for herself. Just  
as she did. She never lived in Sunnydale, only her sisters had, and she was glad Cordy had gotten away   
from the family that resided there.  
  
Kate was on vacation, and so was Nick. Although he chose to go to New York to lookup some of   
his old buddies from when he was younger. And Kate brought Alice with her, since she had just come back  
from this large city months ago. And the case they had been on, she begged with the captain to take Alice   
with her so she wouldn't be alone and because she had never been here.  
  
"May I help you?" A man stepped out of the office and was carrying a very large book with him.   
And from the way the man talked, she was thinking that he was from England. Then two other men, and a   
woman stepped out. One of them was tall, dark hair, dark eyes and had a leather jacket on. The other guy  
had an ice-cream cone is his hands, and he was also very cute, she thought to herself. The girl didn't look   
like the others, well with the personality. She was petite, sandy brown hair, she had a cute little dress on that  
made her seem so innocent. And from what she could tell probably always had some kind of smile on all the  
time.  
  
"Yea, doesn't Cordelia Benson work here?" They looked at each other.  
  
"Benson?" The one with the leather coat asked.  
  
"Eh, maybe Chase? You know she's fairly tall, somewhat of a dark haired vixen." She shrugged   
her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, a Cordelia Chase works here, but how do you know her? And why did you ask for a   
Benson?"  
  
"Well, last time I saw her, that was her last name. And I'm her older sister." They looked at Kate   
with wide eyes. "Do you guy's know where she is? I haven't seen her since she was 14."   
  
"14? Why wait to even speak to her after all that while?" The English man asked.  
  
"I do talk to her, a lot of family problems, and I live nowhere near here."  
  
The sound of a door shutting had everyone's attention. A woman, and two guys entered the hotel.  
  
"Lookie lookie who I have Katie." The short haired blonde skipped in.  
  
"Ok, I don't wanna know why you guys are here, just ah, quiet."  
  
"Well, we now know where Cordy gets her charms from." The new group heard the woman say.  
  
"Ok, before we ask anymore question, may I have you names?" Kate asked the group.  
  
"Well, My name is Wesley. This beautiful female here is Fred, the one with the ice-cream is Gunn   
and this one here is Angel." Her introduced everyone. "May we have your name?"  
  
"Sure. My name is Kate Benson. And I have no clue why these guys are here, but I'll tall ya who  
they are anyway. *shrugs* Before ya asked anyway. Ok, the short is Carl, the one that looks like he needs a   
life is Nick and the hyper blonde is Alice." Kate received some looks from her coworkers, all she did was   
smile.  
  
"I resent that remark." Nick and Carl both said at the same time. Then the old fashion glares   
between both of them had started.  
  
"Oh, well since you're Cordelia's sister, I'm sure you could stay for a bit?" Fred said, then in a shy  
manner to her friends.  
  
"There's no problem here." Gunn said finishing up the ice-cream cone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia heard soft voices as she stepped into the doors. She set down her shopping bags, and  
walked to the office where she was hearing the noise.  
  
". . . and then our dad had the camera in hand." Her face went as pale as a ghost, as she recognized  
the voice that she had grown up with.  
  
She entered and everyone looked at her, well mostly everyone. Carl was to busy drooling, so Nick  
had slapped him upside the head. In the process almost undoing the cap he had on to cover his ears from the  
humans. (or so he thought to be humans)  
  
"Kat? What are you doing here?" A smile had slowly made it's way upon her face.  
  
"Ah, thought that the world could wait a week. I needed to see my baby sister."  
  
"Yes, any female as tempt. . ." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Nick had once hit him. "And  
would you please stop doing that?"  
  
The others saw Kate just shake her head and laugh at the same time. "You two will never change."  
  
"Who are they?" Cordy pointed to the now duo pair of males, Alice had gone to the press. A link   
was always a step behind SU:2's best team.  
  
"Oh, this is my partner Nick O'Malley, and that's just Carl." She added with a shrug. The little gnome  
wasn't very happy.  
  
"Ok, I will not let you or O'Malley get on my nerves. Cause I know how much you two need me."  
  
"Does last Tuesday night at 11:32pm right a bell to you? Say around Melray St.?" Nick said, and   
Carl went slightly pale.  
  
"Uh, did I hear my mother call me?" Kate and Nick just glared at him.  
  
"It seems you three have a sort of bond." Cordy responded with a tiny giggle escaping her lips.  
  
Cordy received some somber looks from the three she just spoke to. Nick was planning on saying  
something, but refrained in doing so.  
  
  
The team had spent a couple of hours more to spend time with Kate's little sister. They  
thought that little links were all Benson and O'Malley had to worry about. Nick's return from  
New York was a little surprising, though Kate found out that Nick had gotten bored, and since   
they were outta town the Captain had told them to keep an eye on Carl. And the best person was  
Nick O'Malley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*change view to a local playground*  
  
  
  
  
  
A group of teenagers were hanging around the playground with nothing better to do. There  
were three guys and five girls. Each of the guys had their school jackets on, showing that   
they had played on one of the school teams.   
  
"Guys, ca'mon let's find something more fun to do." A blonde that was sitting on a swing  
complained. She stuck a lollipop in her mouth, the way a usual air head female teenager would.  
  
"Like what? There's no danger, and that's what I want." The other girls looked at the boy  
that had just talked.  
  
"Well, how about we all take off? Oh, and Brandon if you want a little danger you can   
always come with me and Tessie here." The brunette said.  
  
"Hmm, a little two on one, nice thinking Abbie." The both went to each side of the boy.  
  
"Okie guys, lets go and leave Bran to his fun." One of the other boys had said.  
  
The group of three slowly walked towards a warehouse, and entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, did I leave my book here?" A blue-eyed beauty came walking back, along with   
Carl.  
  
"Umm, I don't think you did." Angel replied as he got up to greet Cordelia's sister.  
  
"Do we have to be here this late at night? This place gives me the creeps." He went   
closer to Kate. "It smells like a Trilong was here." He whispered to her. All she did was  
roll her eyes.  
  
However, Angel heard that. ~How does he know what a demon is, and Kate seemed to know   
what is was too. ~  
  
"Hmm, I don't know maybe you left it in th. . ." However she couldn't finish because a   
vision had overcome her whole body, then with Gunn on one side and Angel on the other side.  
  
"What's happening?" Kate rushed over to her sister, but Wesley stopped her.  
  
"I knew there was something funny about her." Carl said and received glares from each of   
the men.  
  
"What do you mean funny?" Angel said through clenched teeth. He really didn't like it   
when people said things about Cordy.  
  
"It's really simple Kate, your sister is a seer. You remember that link we locked up a   
month ago? The tall and purple one?"  
  
"Wait a minute, she has visions?" He nodded his head. "Ouch."  
  
Her vision had stopped a couple seconds ago, but had heard that her sister knew about   
seers.  
  
"Ok, first two of you go to a warehouse, near the old playground on . . . 5th street.   
Then I need someone to help me. There's only two vamps, both female." She said while rubbing   
her head.  
  
"Angel, how about you and Gunn go. I want to make sure Cordy is ok, and find out how our  
friends here know about what Cordy."  
  
"Wait a minute, vampires?" She looked over at Carl.  
  
"Uh, use the green."   
  
"Ok, I'm going with." Kate said walking towards the door. " And believe me, you won't be   
needing any kind of weapon."  
  
They looked at her and shrugged. "And why do you think we're gonna let you."  
  
"Probably because when I make up my mind on something I stick to it. Us Benson's are very  
stubborn. Including my little sister."  
  
"I say she goes, if she's anything like Cordy she wont take no for an answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
They drove down to the warehouse, of course taking Kate's car, since she had insisted.  
Once they had arrived she went to the trunk of the car and took out her standard gun.  
  
"Nice piece! What is it?" Gunn said while looking behind her back.  
  
"Ah, its just my usual. Though, Carl did say green."  
  
"Green?" Angel asked, confusion written on his face.  
  
She shrugged. "Ammo." The nodded and they went inside.  
  
"So, vampire's really exist? Though with what I've seen I wouldn't be surprised." She  
mumbled on about.  
  
"Yea, they're real." Gunn said then looked at Angel with a grin.  
  
They heard a scream. "That would be our cue." With that Angel bust down the door and   
walked right in.  
  
"He reminds me of someone I know." Kate said following Angel and Gunn.  
  
"Hello ladies, I hope I didn't disturbed your midnight meal." Angel said going in the direction   
of them.  
  
"Angel stop. Just tell me, are the two women the vamps." Kate asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." He looked over to the girls, who were looking with interest. A human who  
didn't know what they were.  
  
Kate just smiled, raised her gun and fired two rounds. In the blink of an eye they both  
blew up and she also left a shocked Vampire and a shocked Gunn.  
  
Coming out of his stupor Gunn replied. "Where can I get one?"  
  
Kate laughed then shook her head. "Sorry, you can't. I think I'd outta get Carl. Though I don't think he'll  
be leaving soon."  
  
"How come you had to strap him to the chair?" Gunn asked as they walked back to the car, while Angel  
helped the poor teenager out of the warehouse.  
  
"With him, you just have too."   
  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Cordy was just looking at Carl with a blank expression on her face. They  
walked towards her, and she turned to them.  
  
"He still won't say anything. He is the most annoying, exasperating. . ."   
  
"I know, I know. I work with him, remember? I'll call you when I get back home, I got a call from my boss.  
My partner is getting everything else ready." Kate went to the chair and released Carl from his confides.  
  
"Ok." Cordelia went to her sister and gave her a hug. After she did she walked her to the door, out of the  
hotel, and out of LA. 


	2. The Host

Series:Future Endevers  
Title: The Host  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Angel/ Special Unit: 2  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: http://hometown.aol.com/xxenmakonekoxx  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own any kind of shows  
  
  
"Oh, great. Coming from someone who's never had a relationship that's never outlasted the expiration date   
on a gallon of milk." - Kate, responding to Nick offering romance advice to her.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is the last time I listen to you." Xander had announced to his best friend as they trudged their way   
through the back ally's. It had been one hell of a day, and right now it wasn't any better. It had started to  
snow, hail and rain all at the same time. Suddenly he didn't think it was all to good to be from his home. He   
was on vacation, away from the daily horror that plagued his life.  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the Kelman's got a new wooden fence?" He pulled the green   
hoodie around his face and tired the drawstrings tighter together.   
  
"Why oh why do I have you as a best friend? Am I that brain-dead?" He joked at his older friend.  
  
"Ha ha ha," The two heard a noise and turned. "What the hell was that?"  
  
A brown cat had jumped off of a trash ca, both of the boys had breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Heh, only a little kitten." He knelt down besides the cat. "Right, just a harmless cat."  
  
As they say, famous last words. The so called cute cat's eyes had gleamed with an unknown evil. A shrill   
sound had been emitted from the cat. Xander ran from the ally to see the shape of the cat transform and   
tear his best friend to pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A man was sitting in a room surrounded by cops. They kept asking him the same questions over and over.   
Still he answered the same, with fear in his eyes. Fear of what happened before his eyes. The cops didn't   
believe him. They were about ready to send him to the loony bin.  
  
"Hey, we'd like our witness." A voice came from the doorway. The three cops that had been around the  
table had looked up and groaned when they saw the duo that stood there.  
  
"You have no jurisdiction here O'Malley." Lt. Garlwell almost growled.  
  
"Actually, we do." Kate said waving a piece of paper in his face. The frown on his face turned into a scowl.  
  
"See, the reason we do, is well . . . you suck." Nick gloated. Whenever he had a chance to tease the normal   
P. D. he took it.   
  
"Ok, Mr. Harris. You're coming with us." Kate had walked over to the young man that had been almost   
beaten by the frustrated cops.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believe me, you won't." He kept arguing with the two agents  
  
"Try me." Nick was starting to get annoyed. He hated the little kids who thought that they were the only   
people who saw these. For him it was another night on the town.  
  
"Ok, fine. This demon was in the cat. I'm up here on vacation from a little place called Hellmouth. You know   
the home of all demons, ghost and all things evil? And did I also mention I kill these kind of things daily? Not   
to mention the fact the woman I'm marring used to be a demon. And I come here, ya know thousands of   
miles from where all these things *should* be! But no. . . . where ever a friend of the slayer goes anywhere,   
A DEMON WANTS THEM DEAD. That thing wants me gone, and now B, isn't here to help. I killed a friend   
of the demons, he wants revenge. And instead of waiting got me to get back home, he follows me!" He  
looked at the two shocked detectives. Now they'll want to send him away to a crazy ward.  
  
"O..k. So you're telling me that you know what lin... I mean demons are? Hmm, interesting, saves us the   
trouble of trying to give you a story to believe. And I wouldn't want to upset Alice on her day off." Xander   
looked at the man standing in front of him.   
  
"Please, don't mind my partner. Do know what this thing is?" Kate pulled up a chair next to the slightly   
confused Xander.  
  
"Wait a minute . . . you guys don't think I'm crazy?" Xander was sure that they were going to start laughing.   
  
"Why would we? We deal with these things all the time." Kate answered. "Though it took some getting used   
to at first. My partner loves it, cause he likes to kill things." She added with a smile.  
  
"Yes, there's nothing like killing a big, bad and ugly thing. Brightens the day." Xander said looking at Nick   
he added. "Unless it's colorful blood doesn't get on you. And well most of the time, I only get to help. Oh and  
if I don't get to hurt."  
  
"Good, tell us what you know about this thing that killed your friend."  
  
"See, that's the problem. I don't know anything about that, it was friends with a vampire who we dusted."   
Xander saw Kate shaking her head. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"I still can't get over the whole vampire thing. Creepy." She demonstrated with a shiver to prove her point.  
  
"I can't believe you went to go blow them up without inviting me! I mean really, I was bored as it was."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She turned her attention back to Xander. "So you have no clue what this is?"  
  
He shaked his head. "Not a single idea, all I know is that it can take the body of an animal. Last time it tried  
to attack me with a snake. And believe me, I HATE THEM! I mean why would it chose to be a snake? Of all   
things a slimly, little snake. . . . "  
  
Kate interrupted Xander. "Ok, we'll have ya protected here, we'll go and try to find what this thing is." Kate  
got up from her chair and waited for her partner.  
  
"Maybe I get to beat someone for information. *sigh* I love my life." With that he followed Kate out of the   
room, and the doors shut and sealed behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearing 11:30pm and the members of Special Unit:2 weren't very happy, this was the one part of the  
job none of them had liked. Captain Page had ordered everyone at top speed to find out about this certain   
link. Jonathan had been working around the clock. And since they had no real information Carl didn't know   
what to look for. As for what Xander had told them, the Captain wanted his own information from his people.  
He wasn't about to trust some kid from Cal.  
  
"Ok people. We have to get a move on before it kills again." The Captain had directed mainly at O'Malley   
and Benson. "Jonathan, what do you have so far?"  
  
"Well, it's like this. See the link that we're dealing with is one major baddie. It'll take the form of an animal   
only, get this, because of the size of the brain. It's not able to control a human, but it's tags along with other  
links. Only when that other link is killed, it has no more free ride." He said shaking his head while he talked.  
  
"So when Xander and his friends killed his ride, it got pissed." Nick added in.  
  
"More or so yes, it's vulnerable when it doesn't have link host to carry it around." He handed the Captain a   
piece of paper. "That's what it looks like, and it's called a truling. And it has a very high amount of acid on   
and in it's body. It's very interesting, the cells in it's decay in a matter that allows the cells. . ."  
  
"Jonathan, that's enough." The Captain stopped Jonathan from going into more detail then the rest of the   
group needed, or rather wanted to know. It scared him sometimes how Jonathan got like this over a link.   
  
"Heh, yeah sorry. The point was that we could a flammable ammo to destroy the link." He finished by folding   
his arms over his chest. "Maybe if we used a tracer that was able to track the acidify of the link we could   
find it.  
  
"Good, Carl I want you out on the street to get information on where this thing is. Now get to work everyone.  
I want this case done by the end of the week. So no slacking off! Get to work. "  
  
"Why do I have to do this? I am not a public servant! And all you humans do is whine, and when you guys   
want something done . . . get the gnome!" Carl grumbled as he walked over to his desk.  
  
Nick just grinned and pulled something from his desk. He pulled went through the case file and pulled out a   
picture. "Does this ring a bell?" On the picture was him with his ear close to a vault with a banker tied up to  
the side.  
  
"I have no clue what this is." He said trying to get to picture. Nick pulled it away and laughed.  
  
"Nick, ca'mon we got a crime scene to go to." Kate said walking in between the two.  
  
"Fine, we're taking my car." He jumped off the desk and followed his partner.  
  
Carl glared at the direction that the two had gone. He looked back to the phone and shrugged. "Yea,   
Davey? It's Carl." A clicking noise was heard from the other line. "No, that was Cindy, Tammy was the one  
with the green spots. . . . . I know wasn't she?… No! I guess she just liked mine better . . . ." A bell noise   
was heard and Carl sighed. "Why won't anyone fix this damn thing? It keep's hanging up on me!" He shook   
his head and started to dial another number.  
  
~End Part One~ 


End file.
